Hanashi
"Kouma-kuuun!" Backstory The Daughter of Ingrid Angelus and Song Han. Appearance A girl apperaing in her teens in a school uniform, She has a slender figure, long, black white hair that contrasts with her fair white skin, hazel brown eyes that turns blue when she gets older, and always goes around with an innocent smile on her face. Once she grew up, her slender figure remained the same, but now has breasts that rivalled her mother and sister. She carries around a sword longer than her body, which she keeps sealed with a multitude of paper seals signed with her own blood. She also sports white gloves along with a white trimmed jacket with gold tassels and chains Personality An Innocent girl at heart, Hanashi often loves to play around and interact with people, including her "great great great great great grandfather" Erebus. She is quite often to Help out without thinking much about it when it concerns her family, which in turn, makes Ingrid worried. She also seems to talk to herself most of the time, caling herself "Kouma" Fighting Style She never resorts to fighting as opposed to her cousins and aunts. mostly just letting her seemingly "Imaginary" friend fight for her. Her sword skills were taught by her mother, and her control of the field tactics were taught by her father. In any case she is forced to fight, she Immediately goes all out, wanting the fights to end quickly. Her sword has the power to nullify energies and powers, even just by being around it, She is unable to use her Chaos energy, which she resorts to if unarmed. Abilities Enhanced Physical Abilities: She has increased Physical Abilities that she gets from Chaotic Energy, allowing her to do feats normal humans cant. Increased Regeneration: She gained this ability from tapping into Chaotic Energy, making her heal quickly under seconds Instant Silent Teleportation AKA Blink: She has the ability to instantly teleport anywhere without making a sound, nor a single flash. This is her most useful move in fights, it appears to have a long range, but it uses a lot of Mana. Elemental Manipulation/Magic - 'This ability is Self Explanatory. '''Unpredictability -' She can be completely Unpredictable, to the point that sometimes, no one is able to tell what she's gonna do next, unless its obvious. 'Corruption Manipulation -' She gets stronger around Corrupted beings. Fueling her CE 'Deflect -' She has the ability to Deflect almost most kinds of Magic, including Curses using Chaotic Energy. '''Negate - She has the ability to Negate Magic and/or Energies using her Chaotic Energy''' ' Weapons * '''Void Sword '- her sword has the power to null and void powers temporarily or permanently, depending on how its used. however, this also nullifies her CE energy, rendering her reliant on her sword. if Anyone else other than her uses the sword, It will send them in a void world, unavle to escape, unable to use any sense. * CE weapons - She can manipulate Chaotic energy to create any weapon she prefers in case of situations she cant use her Sword on Category:Characters